Getting Started/Backline Support
This is only the basics of Backline support Backline Support Due to the nature of summoning and building to be crystal intensive there is a need in backline support. Due to the difficulty of fighting on the frontline as a low level summoning is usually the role of a lower level. If you summon to early then you can possibly slow down the other roles. If there are few knights on the field, then defeat is very likely Beforehand You should need read a couple of things before proceeding *War Rules *War Flow Importance of Backline Support If there were no backline support #The amount of mined Crystals would be very low #Resulting in lower amount of allied Summoned #Resulting in higher difficult of defeating enemy summons #Leading to ease for enemies to destroy allied Obelisks #Causes a larger gap in territory difference #Ultimately resulting in defeat Advantages of Backline Support The best advantage in backline support is the relative stability of score gain each war. As Score increases your rank will increase resulting in higher ring gain each war. In the event that you cannot gain score so well then backline support will still give you an important role in war. Overall the backline support has the most stable ring gain out of any other role in the game Types of Backline Support Crystal Bank (Only 1 Person Needed) *Role to manage the army's crystal supply *Collects and holds all of the army's crystals *Passes crystals to those who need it Miners (Only 3 People Needed) *Goal is to mine crystal *Refers to 3 people however doesn't mean that 3 people at one crystal *Role is to help mine crystals for use in Building and summons *Too many miners can led to a weak frontline Builder Knight (only 1 Person Needed) *Uses a Knight's speed to travel distances easier to build Obelisks and Arrow Towers quickly *Generally the role of the 1st Knight that is summoned Transport Knight (Only 1 Person Needed) *Usually done by Knights at low HP *Role is transport Crystals from the frontline or other miners back to the Crystal Bank Beginner Support Beginner's Role in Support *Beginners will be miners at the beginner of the war; your role may switch as the war progress How to do a good job? *During war, a lot of things can change very quickly so be careful to adapt quickly at whatever situation occurs during war. If a sapper comes out of nowhere then someone needs to stop them. Or if Knights are needed summon a knight If there are too many people? *If there are too many people then it is recommended that you summon. Only because if you stay back to mine then there would to be very few people in the frontline or summons. As a low level player it is better to summon since frontlining would be dangerous Progressing This is more of a check on backlining for beginners #Try to get used to flow of war in the backline #Mine Crystals (Beware of the number of miners, 3 miners is the best amount of miners;4or more miners is a waste of resources) #If there are too many people then Knight instead Don't try to frontline at a low level if there a lot of low levels then the frontline will falter causing a lot of deaths that will led to your team's death Crystal Mining To mine go to a white diamond on the minimap. On the screen a mining crystal should be large blue shiny crystal *Then press "C" to mine crystals *You will stop mining crystals after you hit a certain amount of crystal (varies on level) *The amount of Crystals one Mining Crystal can give is limited. Do NOT WASTE CRYSTALS *Using far away crystals to heal HP **For those using faraway crystals to heal HP, make sure that you give crystals to the bank or the transport knight Slow mining *Be careful that mining slows down at 12 crystals so be sure to pass those crystals to bank in order to maximize the amount of crystals that will be mined. If not then you will be wasting time trying to mine Looking around the map *Be sure to look around the map while mining, you should watch out for lone sappers attacking obelisks Questions What is the crystal cap? What is the task of Crystal Bank? Role is collect all crystals on the battlefield in order to speed up building and summoning rate The crystal mining rate is slowing down If you have 12 or more crystal then the mining time will increase by 3 seconds; Pass crystals to crystal bank to avoid this Silent Miners Silent miners are a large problem on the battlefield, if they do not talk then crystals are being wasted as they tend to do nothing. If X role isn't Taken Then try to step up and take up that role yourself. Try not to wait for some roles. Trading Crystals The max amount of crystals one person can hold is 50; however often the amount is usually 20 *Try to trade crystals to another person to increase the amount of mined crystals Who trades? When someone needs crystals then you pass crystals to them. Silent Traders Somewhat of a problem in game since it causes a misunderstanding on what they need to do. In the event of a silent trader ask what they want to do. If I have crystals who do I give it to? A lot of cases to the crystal bank or transport knight. If you can't find someone then ask someone in Army Chat If I want to summon You can mine crystals while asking for crystal be sure to use the macro /needed amount and state the purpose Category:Beginner Category:Guide Category:Getting Started